You Should Know: I Wish You Knew Outtake Fandom4LLS
by A is for Angel
Summary: Summary: How do you cope being deployed and living thousands of miles away from your wife and six children? My name is Commanding Officer Edward Anthony Masen of the Marine Corps. and I honestly don't know how.


**Title: You Should Know**

**Summary: How do you cope being deployed and living thousands of miles away from your wife and six children? My name is Commanding Officer Edward Anthony Masen of the Marine Corps. and I honestly don't know how.**

**Pov: Commanding Officer Edward Anthony **

**Author: A is for Angel**

**Pre reader: Masenjar**

**Beta: MissJuly80**

**Disclaimer: Rated T for tissues**

**Banner Maker: Christag_Banners**

You should know how much I love you. You should know how I keep our children close to my heart. You should know how much I need you right now. You should know that I suspect that you're with another child. You should know how much I regret only being able to come home at Christmas time.

You should know that I hold my head high as a commanding officer for the Marines. Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen and I'm a commanding officer for the US Marine Corps. Don't get me wrong I love serving my country, but I miss my wife and children much more. I met my wife Isabella the summer before ninth grade. . You could definitely say we were high school sweethearts.

By far our relationship has not come easy, with coworkers who wouldn't take a hint, miscarriages and disapproving parents. I can stand tall today and say we're even stronger than before. You should know that my choice in a career nearly broke us forever. Our senior year I decided to sign up for the Marines. The memory of the day I told Isabella I was deploying still breaks my heart.

I've never seen her breakdown and cry as hard as she did that day. I remember it all like it was yesterday. Because we've survived the toughest moment in our relationship and we've grown stronger.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, you have to tell her today, you deploy in two days son." My mother whispered. I nodded my head, grabbed my car keys and made the short drive to my girlfriend's house. During the short drive there I tried to sort through what I was going to say. But I couldn't come up with anything. So as soon as I pull into her driveway I figured I would say whatever comes into my heart.  
_

_With that I take a deep breath, get out of the car, and knock on her door. The sight of her surprised face and smile made my heart swell up with happiness. "What are you doing here baby? I thought I wouldn't see you until school tomorrow." She quickly uttered while pulling me inside. When I was finally inside I slightly pushed her back, grabbed her hand and sat us down on the couch. Taking a deep breath I began a conversation that would change our lives in more ways than one. "The reason I came tonight was to tell you that I've signed up for the Marine Corps and deploy in two days. In no way had I ever planned to hurt you. I made this choice for me." While I spoke my eyes stayed trained to hers and what I saw broke me. Bella has tears running down her face and she was shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. I tried to comfort her, but she shook her arm off and began lashing out at me."No, you don't get to comfort me after you tell me you're leaving me in two days time!" It broke me to see her breakdown like that, so I dropped down to my knees in front of her, and gently grabbed her face. I looked into her eyes and said everything from my heart. "Isabella I love you forever and always. I'll never leave you. Physically yes, but mentally and soulfully no._

_ I made this career choice with you in mind always, and we'll be together always. So before I leave for training I need you to do one thing for me?" "Anything" she says. "Marry me?" "Yes, she whispers." With that I kiss her and make gentle sweet love to her._

_End Flashback_

That day and nine months later brought us our first child. I wasn't there for the birth, but I made sure I was there for the others. You should know though ever since I've seen you long ago I loved you. You should know my love for you will never die.

It just gets stronger each and every day. And you should know to get over missing you. We're renewing our vows on August 13th, 2012. You should know I love you more than life itself Mrs. Masen


End file.
